Nightmares and hot nights
by FeelingJelly
Summary: Rolf has nightmares... Rated m for lemon


A/N: So.. it's been a long time since i wrote anything and i'm sorry for not being able to tell this story in as fluent and correct way i'd wanted to. I don't know a lot of fire emblem but i'm learning :D this was for kinda practice and it's gonna be a one shot

Pairig is obviously Shinon x Rolf with a spice of Boyd x Shinon to keep things interesting.

Warning for sex, smut or lemon or what ever.

And also for man on boy sort of action, dont like, dont read it. It's kinda mild so not really something compared to shota

I don't own fire emblem...

Nightmares and hot nights

All Rolf could see was the long crimson hair infront of him, guarding him, taking unnecessary hits in a fight he didn't belong. It wasn't Shinons fight, yet there he was, covering up Rolfs mistake, he had missed a clean shot. Blood spilling everywhere from wounds and a dead body falling to the ground, right in front of the kids own eyes. Holding Shinons dead body in his tiny arms, never hearing his last words and just fading in some kind of black abyss. It all felt so real everytime, so how could it always be dream?

Rolf was fast asleep, or so Oscar thought and sliped through the door of the room to see Titania outside camp. Little did he know about his brothers constant bad dreams. He only thought that the kid would sneak in the same bed because of cold.

Few hours later Rolf woke up, totally cowered in cold sweat and shivering. It had been the dream again and this time it felt way too real. He had to walk to the next room to make sure Shinon was sound asleep. Just to make sure he's alive. Nothing more.

He could feel the tension rise as he closed the door of his room. It was cold outside, wearing just older brothers old shirt and teeny tiny boxers.

The greenhaired boy walked quietly to the door of his neighbours, just to hear noises:

"Boyd, stop it!" It was Shinons voice and he sounded a bit angry. Rolf decided to take a peek in just to see his brother and Shinon laying on the floor and kissing. It made him freeze. He could hear his heart break there and then and all he could do was stare.

It has started as a relationship of mutual benefit. Rolf learned to be of some use and Shinon was the best teacher, but it hadn't taken too long for the kid to be head over heels in love with the older male. So ofcourse it's heartbreaking.

Was Shinon nice to him because he was Boyds little brother? Had he so totally misunderstood? Suddenly Rolf felt like fleeing and the light footsteps and a sight of someone at the door shook the crimsonhaired man so that he pushed the other greenhaired guy off of him. "Rolf!" He yelled and gave a bothered look to the man now sitting on the floor.

At the same time he was worried and feeling hot. The tought of Rolf in so tiny shorts made his mind go wild. "Rolf!" he yelled again making his exit. The thing was nothing with Boyd, the guy was just so persistent that he sometimes had to give in to maintain the peace. They were just friends... with benefits.

Rolf would run, even thought he heard his senior calling to him, he wouldn't stop. The thought of stopping was scary and he thought his heart would break into even smaller pieces, hearing Shinons fake explanations. With his short legs, he couldn't run from the tall marksman forever though.

He reached the exterior of camp but was caught right after and pushed to the ground, Shinon landin on top of him. "Rolf, please listen to me" The older man asked in a whimpering voice, he sounded fairly desperate. But Rolf's eyes, red from crying, didn't show any emotion but disbelief and distrust.

"Rolf please, it's you who I love, not Boyd" Shinon tried whispering in the ear of the crying boy, but it just made Rolf sob hysterically, instead of calming him down. It made the man want to hush him and hug him tightly in his arms.

Finally Rolf found his voice: "But i know what i saw..." and continued with his crying. Hearing those words didn't make anything easier and he couldn't even say the words he had wanted to.

"I know, baby.." The older man wipe of a falling tear of his beloved boys face with rough thumb.

"You know how your brother is, right? He's very pushy..." Tries to explain himself and noticed at this point that Rolf eyes really started to glitter in the moonlight. Embarrased of the situation and all the talking he had to go through, Shinon decided to let his actions speak for a while.

"I love you Rolf.." he murmured leaning down to kiss the kid. Repeating the word love while running his lips lower, first to nose and cheek and finally to Rolfs cutely pink lips, ended up givin smooth, yet hot kiss.

The kiss made shivers run through Rolfs cold back. He really was kinda cold, but couldn't notice it, for Shinon had lit his inner fire.

The kisses kept falling, now on Rolfs shoulderblades, and it was no use telling the man to stop. It felt too damn good on the boy. He got just the attention he had wanted to from just the person he had wanted it from.

"But... Shinon.." The sobbing had ended with the kisses intensifying. "I... love you but..." Rolf breathed, gasping for air at moments. Shinons warm hands had now wondered to areas unknow for everyone but Rolf. They felt good against silky white skin of slender waist.

The man shifted lower and lifted the greenhaired boys shirt so he could hide his head underneath. Kissing and exploring every spot to find weaknesses and good spots, trying to make it more enjoyable.

Even lower, there was something hoping for the mans attention and just gentle touch there made the kid moan. It brought a smile on the usually bored looking face.

Shifting even lower, kissing the soft skin just above the shorts, while pulling them eventually down, to reaveal a newly awakened member and some green pubichair. There wasn't a lot of it, which was kinda cute.

Rolfs face had been all red from the beginning, but now it started to feel hot too from all the blushing and embarrasment. Shinon was really in between his legs, touching his sensitive spots and making him feel good.

"Nh..." Was all Shinon could hear from the direction of Rolf, when he suddenly licked the tip of Rolfs erect. He himself didn't need a lot of touching either. If the thought was sexy, the sight was even better.

"Sorry sweety, this might hurt a bit," Shinon said hastily. He didn't mean to hurry things but if he wouldn't be able to do it now, he didn't know when there would be such a good chance again. The man quickly wet his fingers to soon push his pinkie inside Rolf, just to make sure not to hurt him too bad, or to scare him either. And it was just to find out about Rolfs hobby of touching himself. Instead of hearing the noises of pain, he heard a moan of pleasure, it couldn't be his first time touching there.

Pulling out his pinkie and replacing it with the casual fuck-fingers seemed like totally fine and made the kid just moan more, leaving very little for Shinons imagination. He kept giving attention to the kids shaft with his mouth, teasing it a bit by bit.

Just moving his fingers in and out for a short time seemed like enough for the inexperienced boy to cum, but Shinon wasn't ready. "I'll try being gentle but.." He lifted himself to rid off of his own pants, stroking his own shaft a bit, before lifting Rolfs ass up and pushing himself in.

Rolf let out a quiet cry of pain, before hissing for pleasure. Shinon started to fear that he would tear the slender boy apart for he wasn't even half way in. 'Easy now... e-a-s-y..' he kept telling in his mind, slowly pushing his way further, making the boy yelp for both drug like feelings.

The line between pain and pleasure started to fade in Rolfs blank mind as Shinon started to thrust in and out faster. The older male didn't lose control and seemed like his not gonna finnish all night but the boy was breathing heavily and totally out of stamina, letting out a loud whine and totally suddenly cumming. Without any sign of warning.

The surprise attack made Shinon smirk. He felt like a huge flame bursting up from his lower parts when Rolf came, letting him push in just a few times more before exploding inside the boy and making him let out one last moan.

Rolf wasn't feeling cold at all, it was more like a hot, sweaty sport, more exiting than the battles he fought side to side with Shinon. He was slowly starting to catch his breath again, When Shinon leaned over to give kind kisses on the boys lips and at the same time pulling out of him. "I love you" he whispered staring straight into Rolfs beautiful glittering eyes.

The boy blinked, blush spreading even to his ears. "I...love you too..."


End file.
